


Delirium Devotio

by PunishedPyotr



Series: *dʰegʷʰ [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, psychic bondage, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Liquid gives in and gets punished.





	Delirium Devotio

**Author's Note:**

> FoxLoaf may not still be around but I'm still gonna credit her for the idea of how Mantis should punish Liquid for misbehaving here. Keep me honest, y'all.

Liquid blinked, glanced down at his swollen dick sticking indecently up into the air, then looked back up at Mantis, eyes wide. “B-But I… I h-haven’t…”

“I am well aware, Eli.” He stood back up, then took Liquid’s chin in one hand, brushing his thumb over Liquid’s lower lip. Liquid whimpered. “But it will subside eventually.”

“But- but- oh god, Mantis, p-please, I’m so close, c-can’t you j-just-“

“No.”

“B-But—“

“I said _no_. Listen this time.” He let go of Liquid’s face. “And you are not allowed to take care of it yourself, either. If you touch yourself while I am gone… well, I am going to be very angry with you when I return.”

* * *

Liquid had to admit that Mantis pinning him down, mocking and teasing him, and generally dominating the shit out of him was _hot as all fucking Hell_.

“Oh my god,” Liquid said quietly. He was really learning a lot right now. About insects, and about himself.

Namely, the fact that he, the feared White Mamba, was a deviant little bitch who got off on being pushed around and also just popped a boner over a book about bugs.

He buried his face in the book again, grumbling to himself and doing his best to ignore his arousal. “You disgusting, loathsome pervert,” he said to himself in his best imitation of Mantis’ voice.

It really didn’t help his erection.

* * *

Liquid very dimly realized, as he stroked his cock in quick, desperate jerks, that there would be hell to pay for this later. Mantis wasn’t one to make idle threats, after all. But of course this was _his_ fault — winding him up like this, expecting him to resist the temptation to jack off for, what, fifteen hours - alone, with nothing else to do?

So that was how Liquid ended up sitting on the couch, the Mantodea book sitting on the table in front of him open to the SEXUAL CANNIBALISM section, palming his dick with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, indulging in that earlier passing thought about Mantis fucking him and biting his neck ’til it bled - in as much detail as he possibly could.

God, at this rate he was going to develop an out-and-out fetish for Mantis’ scarred face.

His hips raised off the couch as he climaxed, and while it wasn’t a particularly outstanding orgasm it still felt good as hell after all that frustration. He relaxed, his head lolling against the cushions, catching his breath, then opened his eyes.

Ah, fuck.

Right on Mantis’ book.

He hurriedly tucked his dick back in his pants and sprinted for the bathroom, grabbing a handful of tissues. Mantis was already going to be upset with him for masturbating when he was _already_ being punished, but to make a mess of his Mantodea book, too…?

Liquid considered grabbing the money Mantis left him for food and just fleeing back to his own hotel, and getting on the road to Algeria like he had planned. He’d already lost enough time that the already-grueling trip was going to be borderline suicidal, and no, he didn’t yet feel entirely recovered from his bout of illness, but being a couple thousand kilometers away from Mantis for the next few weeks sounded like a very attractive prospect all of a sudden.

 _Oh, no_ , Liquid thought as he did his best to clean semen off the pages, _what am I thinking? If I just ran off without telling him, I’d only worry him…_

And, granted, he’d already decided to accept his punishment for what he’d done while delirious with fever. This wasn’t accepting it. This was trying to wriggle his way out of it. Really, he deserved anything else Mantis decided to do with him.

He wondered what that would be.

* * *

Liquid woke up to the nozzle of Mantis’ gas mask about half an inch away from his nose.

“Gah!”

“Sometimes I can hardly _believe_ you, Eli,” Mantis said dryly. “At least you ate.”

“Er… well, I felt up to going outside after… a certain point, so…”

“A _certain point_ , yes, I am aware.” Mantis took Liquid’s chin in his hand and pulled back, coaxing him to sit up. “You did not behave yourself while I was gone.”

“I… sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“A shallow excuse.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He did genuinely feel apologetic, and he was sure Mantis knew that…

Mantis narrowed his eyes slightly behind the lens of his mask. He felt Liquid’s forehead. “Your fever is finally gone,” he commented.

“I figured. I do actually feel a lot better now.” He paused slightly. “You know, Mantis, you really do take such good care of me, I really appreciate it—“

“You are not getting out of this that easily, Eli.”

“…”

Oh boy.

“ _And_ you made a mess of my Mantodea book; that means _extra_ punishment.”

“Ah,” Liquid said awkwardly, “you _could_ always just buy a new one. You certainly have the money for it.”

“Oh, please. For one thing it would be difficult to track down another copy of that exact book-“

“Well, it is sort of outdated anyway-“

“-and for another thing, I know you remember that that particular book I received _from you_. That makes it special, and irreplaceable.”

“That’s… sentimental of you,” Liquid said.

Mantis looked extremely unamused at that comment.

“Come. To bed with you.” He pulled him up off the couch.

Oh boy. Oh _boy_.

 _Something_ told Liquid that Mantis wasn’t just shoving him into the bedroom to put him to sleep.

“How clever of you to figure that out,” Mantis said, sitting down on the bed, back against the headboard and legs tucked up under him, and leaving Liquid standing awkwardly in front of him at the end of the bed. “You really feel sorry, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“For…?”

“For… ruining your book, and for disobeying you.”

“And?”

“And,” Liquid said, looking at his feet instead of Mantis’ face, “for assaulting you last night and making you feel so uncomfortable and… apprehensive?”

“That was not the only thing that made me uncomfortable, Eli.”

“I’m… sorry, too, Mantis, for- for being in love with you.”

“Mm.” Mantis waved his hand lazily. “Show me how sorry you are, Eli, and do exactly as you are told.”

“Y-Yes, Mantis.”

“Strip.”

Liquid hesitated, but when Mantis slitted his eyes at him he quickly pulled off his clothes, then, not knowing what else do with himself, crawled onto the bed and just sat there, waiting for his next instructions. Already he was blushing.

Mantis disinterestedly looked Liquid up and down, then curled his fingers at him, a gesture for him to come closer. Liquid didn’t hesitate this time, crawling over to Mantis and grabbing him around the waist, pulling him close, and nuzzling his neck.

“Eli,” Mantis said, “I do not recall giving you permission to touch me.”

Liquid froze.

“I… I’m sorry,” he whispered against his skin.

“Hush.”

Liquid tilted his head up, kissing and licking the underside of Mantis’ jaw submissively. Mantis leaned his own head back, allowing that. _I can’t help myself, Mantis_ , Liquid thought. _I love you so much._

“I know,” Mantis said, “that is the problem.” He tugged on Liquid’s hair, pulling him away from himself. “That is exactly what is to blame for your abhorrent behavior.”

“Why didn’t you stop me last night?” Liquid asked.

“…as I said earlier, I was only afraid of harming you.”

“Oh.”

Mantis looked away, pushing Liquid’s head down - or rather, pressing down on it, and Liquid followed the move without protest - and spreading his legs lazily. “Nevermind, Eli. That smart mouth of yours has better uses.”

Liquid swallowed unconsciously. “Yes, Mantis,” he said softly, settling between his knees and reaching for the top of his pants.

“Keep your hands where I can feel them.”

“I- I will, Mantis.”

He undid Mantis’ pants, fumbling in his haste, biting his lip as he drew Mantis’ limp penis out, and Mantis’ hand in his hair briefly tightened. _Nervous?_ Liquid wondered.

“Shut up.”

Liquid kissed the tip, looking up at him. _I’ll take good care of you_ , he thought.

“Mm. You had better.”

He pressed his tongue against Mantis’ dick experimentally, trying to figure things out as he went along. It wasn’t like he was particularly experienced with this sort of thing going into this, after all.

“Shockingly enough,” Mantis muttered as Liquid trailed his mouth down, resting his hands on Mantis’ hips. “Considering how little self-control you have demonstrated today…”

Liquid just kept at it, figuring that Mantis was just implying he was loose as a way to make himself feel better about this. Honestly, he was mostly just surprised that Mantis was even _doing_ this with him—

“I have some things to establish, do I not?” Mantis said, shifting his weight slightly, “my dominance over you, for instance. Or the fact that, deviant little bitch you may be, you are _my_ deviant little bitch.”

Liquid made an appreciative noise, dragging his tongue over the head. God, this was hot. Felt more like a reward than a punishment.

“Hmph. Of course my cock would be considered a reward, slut.”

He sucked the side of it, leaning forward to get near the base, and it was almost fully hard now. Liquid could hear Mantis’ breath coming unevenly - well, it was hard to miss considering how loudly it rasped through his gas mask.

“It’s incredible, Eli, how willing you are to- to _debase_ yourself like this, and do something so vile— you are like an _animal_ …”

 _You taste good_ , Liquid thought, running his tongue up the whole length. _Salty_.

“Ghh— …you whore.”

Liquid shifted his weight, rubbing his erection up against the heel of his foot. Mantis yanked on his hair.

“O-Ow, hey!”

“ _Patience_ , Eli.”

Liquid pulled his lips back from his teeth, whining.

Mantis cocked his head at him, his shallow chest rising and falling heavily. “I still have to teach you a hard lesson about discipline.”

“H-Hard, eh?”

“Very funny.” He put his hand on his face and pushed him away. “Hands and knees, Eli, and no complaining.”

Liquid bit his lip again, following Mantis’ instructions. And was then psychically picked up, turned around, and dropped unceremoniously back on the bed.

“I meant facing _away_ from me, idiot.”

“Well, y-you didn’t say that.”

He felt Mantis’ hand on the back of his neck and swallowed hard, a little shiver going through his body. “Do not talk back to me.”

“Mmph.”

Mantis’ hand traced along his spine, leaving a weird kind of almost painful, stinging tingle in its wake, and Liquid twisted his body slightly, unsure if he wanted to get away from the sensation or if he wanted Mantis’ fingertips to press against him harder - not so teasingly light—-

“Sit still, Eli.”

He _tried_ , but when he felt Mantis’ hands over his ass he couldn’t help but squirm, hiding his face against the mattress and moaning deep in his throat.

His body was suddenly jerked back into position at the same time as Mantis’ fingers dug into his flesh. “I told you to _sit still_ ,” he said, a little _too_ warningly.

“Hn?” Liquid turned his head to look back at Mantis, but as he did he felt a great pain along the side of his face, like spikes going through his cheek and temple, and he gasped - just opening his mouth enough to do that felt like he was getting speared in the underside of his chin. His jaw snapped shut, and Mantis gently tugged on his hair, drawing his head back to its original position, the pain dying down to a lingering ache.

“W-What-“ Liquid tried to say, but he felt the pricking at his jaw, and stayed silent. _What the hell was_ that, he thought.

“I told you to sit still,” Mantis murmured, the filter of his gas mask pressing against his ear. Liquid could feel his erection resting against the cleft of his ass.

 _That hurt, goddammit_.

“That’s the idea.”

_Are… are you going to fuck me, Mantis?_

“Mm, you would like that, wouldn’t you?” He heard Mantis move back, his hand running along his side, then between his asscheeks. He heard the slight _pop_ of a bottle of… something… opening, and a second later smelled Mantis’ lotion.

“Interesting that you can identify the lotion I use just by scent,” Mantis said, “you certainly pay attention when it comes to me, don’t you?”

_Please, Mantis…_

“A whore like you really is such a wasteful thing to use this lotion on.” He felt two slightly damp fingers press against his asshole, and his body jerked - and pins and needles along his side - then Mantis roughly pushed him open, and before Liquid really knew what was happening he felt Mantis’ cock, hot and thick and oh fuck he hadn’t realized it was this _long_ when he just had his mouth on it, inside him.

His pained groan trailed off into a loud whine as Mantis’ psychic iron maiden forced him to keep his mouth shut. Oh, god. At least Mantis was holding still right now, patiently waiting for him to adjust - god, it _burned_ , and it felt strange, the way his cock stretched and filled him like this — he would have liked to spread his legs, be a little more accommodating, but just trying that was met with sharp pain along his thighs.

 _Oh god, Mantis_ , he thought, biting his lip so hard he thought he might have been bleeding, _oh god. Oh fuck._

“How eloquent,” Mantis said. He shifted his hips a little, and Liquid whimpered. “What did I say about complaining, Eli...?”

_It hurts…_

“Mmm. Normally you are stubborn enough to ignore pain, but you cannot ignore it now, can you?” He leaned forward, and Liquid whined again. “Your arousal just makes every sensation more _intense_.”

He was right - it did, it absolutely did, and Liquid was fairly certain he’d never been so aroused before in his life. He rolled his pelvis awkwardly, trying to force his body to adjust to Mantis’ length, trying and failing to ignore the stabbing at his hips.

He whimpered again.

“Such a pathetic sound,” Mantis whispered.

 _Please, Mantis,_ Liquid thought, _just… please…_

He felt Mantis slide partway out of him - at least the lotion was providing sufficient lubrication for now, even if Liquid’s body hadn’t been prepared for this at all - then slam back in, and Liquid made a choked sound, gritting his teeth, his eyes wide — oh _god_ , Mantis had to be using his psychic powers to put this much force behind that thrust, there was no way he had the physical strength to do that on his own-

“Again,” Mantis said, and Liquid somehow felt relieved to hear that he was kind of out-of-breath, “very perceptive, Eli. How clever you can be.”

_Oh my god- oh, fuck— Mantis—-_

Another rough thrust, and this time it hit Liquid’s prostate and Liquid unintentionally arched his back, the air being forced out of his lungs at the sharp jabbing punishment for moving out of position. He steadied himself, drawing away from the invisible spikes, shaking and trying to catch his breath even as Mantis continued fucking him with absolutely none of his gentleness from that morning.

“If it is too much for you, Eli,” Mantis said, “we could always stop.”

_No no no oh god keep going_

He dug his hands into the bedspread, clutching at the sheets and moaning, or rather humming loudly, as Mantis kept going, his sharp hips jabbing against his ass and his hands too tight at his waist. Liquid was excruciatingly turned on, and he wished to hell Mantis would have the decency to give him a reach-around, but he didn’t, and Liquid couldn’t stimulate himself either because there was no way he could move his arm when even _trembling_ , no matter how slight, felt like scores of knife-points brushing against his skin.

_oh Mantis Mantis Mantis god I love you_

This was fucking fantastic.

_yes god yes please keep going, harder, harder_

By now the protesting burn in his asshole had more or less disappeared, and he pushed back against Mantis’ thrusts, leaning his body down slightly, feeling the points of pain at his ass and chest and struggling to breathe, his head spinning in pain mixed with pleasure. His arms gave out — _fuck_ , it felt like he’d been run through at a dozen points, and he was in too much agony to even move, god, it felt like he was fucking dying and he was still being pounded from behind and holy shit what a way to go.

Mantis yanked him back up by his hair. Liquid gasped for breath, at this point not caring about the psychic pins and needles supposed to be keeping his mouth shut. There were tears in his eyes and he felt like he was on the verge of either orgasm or passing out. It was hard to tell which. Maybe both.

“O-Oh fuck,” he whimpered, “oh f-fuck, Mantis, p-please, oh god.”

“Ah… there you go, Eli… begging for it, even out loud…” Mantis growled breathlessly, “do you think- I would give you what you want, just because you _begged-?_ -—ah, agh…”

He felt Mantis’ grip, one hand in his hair and the other at the bottom of his ribs, tighten still further.

“That is just shameful, Eli — that- ahh— oh, Eli…”

“Mantis, M-Mantis, please - p-please- it h-hurts, oh, Mantis, I-I’m so c- _close_ —“

“Ahh— Eli-!”

Liquid felt great spots of pain in random parts of his body as Mantis climaxed and lost his concentration - that final thrust was strong enough that Liquid actually tipped forward on the bed, falling on his face, and for a second he thought he might have blacked out because of the pain but then it was gone. Mostly gone, anyway. Just lingering soreness, like he was injured, but not _too_ badly (he didn’t feel any blood anywhere on his body besides his chin, and for all he knew that could have been just saliva). He heard Mantis panting over him.

“P-Please, Mantis,” Liquid said hoarsely, still grasping at the sheets even though he was fairly certain he was capable of moving again.

He felt Mantis pull out, and he whimpered, tensing.

“M-Mantis,” he said, swallowing despite how tight his throat felt, “that… please… th-that was y-your first- your first orgasm, w-wasn’t it, your very f-first…? A-And you had it b-because of m-me, did you l-like that… d-did it feel g-good…”

He really wasn’t paying attention to anything he was saying anymore…

Mantis ran a hand tiredly through Liquid’s hair. “It was not… awful. And I enjoyed watching your thoughts turn to mush.”

“Fuck… I l-love you — please, M-Mantis, I can’t s-stand this any l-longer…”

“Hmm.”

“D-Don’t— don’t just leave m-me like th-this a-again…”

“No?” Mantis said, pulling Liquid back up off the mattress (when the hell had he come around to sit in front of Liquid?), “even after you did this to me - brought me face-to-face with my own repulsive instincts?”

“Y-You started th-this, Mantis, i-if you wanted t-to punish me, you could h-have just- you could have just… beaten m-me or something, l-like a normal p-person… b-but instead y-you did th-this, Mantis—“

“Mm. I did. And you are enjoying yourself far too much.”

“I… I c-can’t help it… i-it feels g-g-good… th-the way you touch me, a-and talk down to m-me…”

“Sit up.”

Liquid did, although he felt so dizzy he had to scramble backwards and prop himself up against the headboard, a move Mantis didn’t comment on.

Mantis took his face in one hand, ghosting his thumb over Liquid’s oversensitive lips. “Do you remember what started all this?”

“Th-the fever…? And I-I was… o-out of it a-and…”

“No, this specifically. Why I had to punish you so severely.”

“B-Because I… I tried t-to get out o-of my original punishment, y-yes? I was s-supposed to be frustrated and r-randy all day until y-you got back and decided wh-what to do w-with me.”

“Mhm. But you tried to subvert that via… self-gratification. Even after I warned you against it.”

“Y-Yes, Mantis, I’m s-sorry… I am…”

“Hush.” He drew his hand away from Liquid’s face, sitting in front of him. “If you are such a fan of self-pleasure, Eli, then why not simply bring yourself to completion?”

“I… b-but… i-it’s- it’s you I w-want,” Liquid complained.

“I am aware.” He waved a hand. “Go on. Demean yourself.”

Liquid turned his head to the side, reluctantly reaching for his own dick.

“No. Look at me while you do it.”

“A-Ah…” He watched Mantis watch him as he stroked his cock, wishing he would just hurry up and finish but feeling too awkward to just relax and let it happen. Chewing on his lower lip, he shoved the fingers of his other hand into his ass, feeling the semen there, wet and slick and sticky and hot — he rocked his hips clumsily, whining low in his throat.

This would probably a lot easier if Mantis were looking at him with anything other than vaguely bored disgust.

“M-Mantis, Mantis, please… I love y-you…”

“Hm.”

“I l-love you, and I-I loved it when you f-fucked me and I love th-the feeling of your seed i-in my arse,” he stammered, running his mouth without really thinking, deliberately humiliating himself in an attempt to entice Mantis, “I-I’m your whore, M-Mantis, you can always d-do whatever you l-like with me, I’ll n-never resist y-you, I c-couldn’t…”

“Careful, Eli,” Mantis murmured, “don’t make promises you cannot keep.”

“I m-mean it… I l-love you, a-and I’m s-such a selfish slut th-that I would love a-anything you’d ever deign t-to do to me…”

He squirmed, finding his own abused prostate, and arched his back, gasping.

“O-Oh, god — th-this is so fucking hot, M-Mantis—”

“Really?” Mantis said dryly. “You are an absolute degenerate, you know that, don’t you?”

“Oh _god_ y-yes… a d-deviant little bitch, that’s m-me — a disgusting, loathsome p-pervert — y-your filthy little whore, b-begging to be used a-and abused, please, Mantis, p-please… ahh, fuck… mmn… M-Mantis…!”

He was too close to the edge to think coherently anymore, let alone speak, just jerking his dick and fingering himself, facing Mantis but too ashamed to make eye contact — never in his life had he felt so mortified and self-conscious — he closed his eyes, and felt Mantis very close to him all of a sudden, one arm around his shoulders and—-

The last few strokes were done by Mantis’ hand. Liquid climaxed, shuddering and crying out, against Mantis’ stomach.

He collapsed on top of him, knocking him over onto the bed. “O-Oh, god…” Liquid wheezed, moving his hands up to wrap them around Mantis’ waist, absent-mindedly wiping them on his shirt.

“You made a mess,” Mantis said after a moment.

“Oh… er…”

Mantis sighed. “It is fine,” he said, pushing Liquid back slightly with his psychokinesis, wriggling out of his shirt and discarding it on the floor, then letting Liquid rest with his head on his chest again. “It will probably stain, but… it is fine.”

“Ah… alright.” Liquid rubbed his cheek against his breastbone. “You’re so thin, Mantis… you should eat more…”

“Hm.” He ran his fingers through Liquid’s hair. “You know, Eli…”

“Mmm?”

“I really was not all that angry with you. As uncomfortable as it was, you had no malicious intentions - you were attempting to make love to me, not rape me. It is not your fault that you were too fever-stricken to grasp that I did not want it.”

“Oh…”

“And, I suppose, we are even now.”

Liquid craned his neck up, kissing the underside of Mantis’ jaw again. “Yes,” he said, “I think we are. You’ve forgiven me…?”

“Of course.”

“And- is it alright, that I love you?”

“Yes… yes, I suppose it is.” He patted Liquid’s back. “I do not really understand _why_ , but I already told you I can certainly put up with this nonsense, from you, anyway. Now… you need a shower, you animal.”

* * *

The next morning Liquid woke up sore all over, but with Mantis tucked away against his body, so in his opinion it was definitely a good way to wake up. He yawned, gently running his hand over Mantis’ side.

 _Oh_ , he heard Mantis’ sleepy thought, _you are awake already...?_

“It’s morning, isn’t it?” Liquid murmured.

_I suppose it is. You really wore me out, Eli._

Liquid was too comfortable to snap at the use of his given name. “ _I_ did? You wore _me_ out, Mantis, look at how bruised I am.”

Mantis cracked open one eye, glancing down Liquid’s body. It was indeed covered in bruises, and some rather nasty-looking ones at that, although at no point did Mantis’ psychic iron maiden the previous night break his skin. “Hmm.”

“I can’t possibly go out in public like this.”

“Well… you still have a few days before you have to fly out to Algiers…”

Liquid kissed the top of his head. “I would appreciate spending them with you.”

“Mhm. That sounds like a plan.”

“I love you.”

“Idiot.”

“ _Your_ idiot, don’t forget that.”

“Mmmm… I will not, Eli, trust me.”


End file.
